It is desired to have a low noise amplifier (LNA) with a bandpass filter response and adjustable center frequency. A single resonant filter in the emitter leg of the LNA is not adequate due to the presence of an additional resonance caused by a collector load inductor and parasitic capacitances. The resonance in the collector leg of the LNA does not necessarily occur at the same frequency as the resonance in the emitter filter, and therefore causes an undesirable broadening of the bandpass filter response.